Sky Saga the beginning
by Jewel4Sky
Summary: About a girl who loses everything and then has to make and new life of danger and daring characters   whom soon become her "brothers" and "Sisters"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Loss

"When will it stop...papa please make it stop' the same thought rushing through her mind over and over.

The little girl slowly woke up her head hurting but she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was still

in the small Mercury car. The young girl looking out the window seeing that the loud crashing and rolling has stopped it seemed that the car landed on all four tires in a small ditch of some sort. Looking over to her beloved brother what she saw horrified her,her brother sat up strait eyes wide with shock hands laying limp beside him while a pole was through the front seat and ended in the middle of her brothers chest. the young girl unbuckled her seat belt with some difficulty and slowly crawled to her brother and touched his cold lifeless cheek. His head dropped his eyes never closing. the young girl knew but couldn't grasp what has happened to her brother. Moving to the front seat and poking her head through the two seats turning to her right she met her mothers body,cold and lifeless, the woman's eyes just like her brothers her head laying on the broken window. the little girl frozen with fear, she couldn't move,should she? In a small yet low whisper she hears her name "S..sky" the voice of her father . the young girl turned her head quickly only to see her fathers head raised blood dripping from his lips and eyes half lidded and a large pole in his chest. The young girl couldn't hold back the tears she now knew and grasped what has happened. Sky looked at her father and slowly held out her small hand, touching his cheek and slowly the hot tears ran down her face. her father coughed looking as if it hurt him to speak he said" .cry ...be brave ..sweetheart" slowly her fathers hand lifted and within his hand and grasped a locket. her fathers hand shook as he handed sky the locket. Grasped her hand and looking her in the eyes he said " I . you ..be ...for me"

Her fathers strong hand dropped on the seat and his eye lids dropped,his face frozen in time with the calm yet loving expression left on his face. Sky held the locket in her small hands,looking up at her father once again she quickly reached out,grasping her fathers shoulder and shook him calmly telling him to wake up then quickly yelling and screaming for her father to wake up and shaking his body. His eyes,his face ,nor did his body ever move from there lifeless state. Sky

quickly moving to her mother , she shook her shoulders yelling for her mother. Hot tears now streaming down from Sky's eyes hearing the loud police car sirens. Sky runs into the heavy woods never to be seen again.

3 years later [ A Little Sister]

Waiting ...watching ...why are those men in that house and whats that loud sound.

Sky now nine-years old watches and wonders why men simply walk into a home and kill off the family within it. The small screams reach sky's ears making her shiver in fear. Sky knows that those men are bad,should she help ...no ..to dangerous ..daddy wouldn't wont me to...but ..there hurting them. Sitting down under a large tree and putting her scraped and battered knees to her chest, Sky's face was no better, dirty and small scratches cover her small face. Sky slowly brings her small hands and sees the same scratches and dirt. Is this going to be her life..why couldn't she be with her family. He took them away from her ...oh how she hated him ..why kill off my family but leave me here to suffer. The sun was rising and the large black van was

leaving the large home. A man pointed a black thing at the house and with three big bangs. Sky covered her ears the bangs hurt her ears, the man jumped into the van then with a screech of the tires the van sped away. 'Daddy would wont me to see if there ok." Sky quickly made her way to the large house, running past the trees and branches that hang in her way and crawling under fallen trees. Sky final faced the entrance to the home,walking up to the front door she knocked ones the door slowly swung open. Blood painted the walls and a man lay at her feet, blood seeping from his body. Sky's memories flooded back to her, the day she lost everything , the day her family left her. A baby's cry broke sky's train of thought slowly fallowing the baby's cry sky found the mother in the living room face down covering her older son the baby's cry came closer . walking into the kitchen she found a maid laying face down on the floor pots and pans everywhere. blood seeping from the maids body but In the corner of the room lay a bundle laying in the maids blood. the baby's cry's came from the bundle ..."found it" . stepping over the maid and in front of the baby sky kneeling down and picked the baby up. small blonde curls and bright green eyes, sky gentle rocked the baby to sleep " I'll name you Lin ..ok" the baby smiled at sky. Sky starting the hear police sirens so she made her way out of the house and back into the woods.

Sky now had a reason to keep living , she had a baby sister to take care of.

2 years later

Sky now eleven years old and Lin now of walking age , Both had made there way to the mountains and into a small tourist town called Hinder. Sky and Lin now live in a small cold and damp alleyway with a small blanket and a make shift shelter. Sky looks over at Lin's tiny sleeping form and gently puts a small tattered blanket on her to try to keep her warm, Kissing Lin's forehead and leaving for the day, Lin knows not to leave the shelter and with Lin not being the bold type wouldn't try it. Sky keeps to the ally's walking around trying to wake up and get ready for what is to come. Stopping behind a building that as in front of the many street. Sky cant help but watch the families with longing and hatred. Tipped her small green shoulder strap Army bag. Slowly walking on to main street trying not to look like a bum. Moving and bumping into random people testing there back and front pockets quickly, stealing a wallet or two. grabbing the money and throughing the wallet to the ground without notice. Looking around before entering a store making sure to have a quick exit, walking around looking at all the foods and tourist toys and such, playing the look but don't touch game, innocent sweet little girl. looking over everything Sky finds what she needs Food and a small teddy bear for Lin. quickly walking up to the teddy bear and quickly looks at each corner of the room, checking for cameras, None . Sky quickly takes the bear and stuffs it in her shoulder bag then causally walks around again, heading to the foods, looking around the options Nuts, Apples , and Bread. Nuts no , Apples and Bread is good enough. Quickly taking two apples and one large loaf of bread then heading to the Exit " hay you ...Stop you

Thief! Stop her ' Sky runs out the door and down the alleys

"This is my life" sky thought as she ran through the small alleys with the items that she had stolen.

Running and hiding behind a wall of an ally then hiding within the shadows Sky sits down on a small crate and watches the police and shop owners run past her hiding spot huffing and panting as they ran and one of them stopping to ketch his breath then continued running to ketch up to his partners. As Sky sat on the small crate she decided to open the small green bag the held her stolen treasures A small loaf of bread an apple, stuffed teddy bear and ten bucks and a nickle " was it really worth the trouble" Sky sighed as she thought of Lin and how hungry she was earlier.

Walk back to the small hide out through the back roads and alleys Sky couldn't help but scold herself Oh how her mother would hate her for doing this and ..her father he probably would understand but still be unhappy with her ...funny how sky seemed to forget her brother and her mothers faces ..but never her fathers but sky knew that one day she will.

Sky reached up and held her fathers locket in her small yet rough hands

and rubbing her thumb over the smooth silver wolf engraved in the black locket.

As Lin saw Sky walking rather slowly to the small make shift hut, Lin being Lin she ran and wrapped her arms around sky waist and calling her Sissy having Sky jump slightly but also snapping Sky out of her thoughts rather quickly. Looking down sky sees her reason, her reason to live this amazing blond haired and loving green eyed sister 'I see your awake cutie." Lin smiled up at her sister with a large grin. Sky couldn't help but smile back then pick Lin up and walk back into the hut. Setting Lin down on a small rag like blanket with little patches in it,Walking and sitting down again on a small wooden crate then setting the small green bag down with a small grunt.

Leaning up against the cold brick wall Sky slowly starting to feel the pain in her legs and her strength she once had leave her make sky go limp. Lin looks at her sister with worry in her eyes, so many times has she seen her older sister be like this tired and in pain ...the pain seemed to be more then skin deep to Lin ..but she could seemed to place where and why her sister was in pain

was it because of her if so then why? or was it something else? and if so then what is it?

Lin couldn't stand the questions that ran through her young mind ..so many questions but so little answers. Lin look over to her sister "Why are you upset sissy?" Sky looked over to Lin wondering what your sister meant " what do you mean?" sky spoke Lin looked around seeming to look for an answer that want there then looking back at Sky "I don't know your just always upset...did I do something?" Sky's eyes soften seeing her sister upset " Lin you didn't do anything ..Oh I got something for you." Sky reached down into the green bag and pulled out the small teddy bear, Lin's eyes lit up once she saw the small fluffy toy ..her small arms reaching out for the toy already excited, Sky handed Lin the small toy grinning as her sister hugged the bear closely then naming it Chu.


	2. Chapter 2

2-Sky Saga

Running down the dirty red brick allies

tripping and running into strange people, some people trying to grab me.

The shop keeps sons and the shop keep himself run after me yelling and

screaming horrible names i suppose those names are what i am now

a brat,a bitch,and most defently a thief. Tripping over another box and jumping

over another I hear the shop keep yell 'stop you brat or else!"

I ignore him but just as fast as the shop keep said that i hear a loud bang

then pain ..so much pain ripped through my shoulder..I fell to the ground in pain,

quickly looking back over at the men that are now running at me fist clenched and

faces red with anger, like monsters. I grab my shoulder and pick myself up and take

off as fast as my legs could take me trying my best to ignore the screaming pain and the blood that

runs down my shoulder and to the ground..tears came with them slowly running down my face.

There is no mercy here ..none at all..not even for the young if there was they wouldn't have

done this to me.

The men start to fall behind as they become tired I myself panting my legs wobble like they were made of jello.

I hide within an alley behind some stairs that led up to a room of a bar.

sitting down on a small crate shaking and tired ..the music coming from the bar becomes a lullaby

to me.

The sun now setting

my shoulder now wrapped up in my own shirt... a small attempt to stop the bleeding

but still the blood keeps flowing down my arm and to the dirty bricks below.

my eyes becoming heavier and heavier the music within the bar is fast, loud

and seems to scream my own emotions within ..was this what they call heavy metal?

seems to suit me well. Smiling a small weak smile to myself "thought i would never have anything

that would relate to me ..not like ..this."

Night now hung over head

Sky shivered weakly she couldn't go home or a sad excuse of a home to her little sister

Lin it would scar her innocent heart ..seeing her older sister bleeding to death because she stole

food ..that would kill her inside.

Sky's eyes fall closed as her head falls back against the wall limply.

but for some odd reason she was still able to hear the loud thudding of the music inside the bar

=-Cry Little Sister-= d-.-b

A last fire will rise behind those eyes

Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie

Immortal fear, that voice so clear

Through broken walls, that scream I hear

Cry little sister (Thou shall not fall)

Come, come to your brother (Thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (Thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill)

Blue masquerade, strangers look on

When will they learn this loneliness?

Temptation heat beats like a drum

Deep in your veins, I will not lie

Cry little sister (Thou shall not fall)

Come, come to your brother (Thou shall not die)

Unchain me sister (Thou shall not fear)

Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill)

Lets fire come to me

Cry little sister cry for me

At the top of the stairs the door opened

loud foot steps came down ...someone was coming

i hope he doesn't finish me , The man shook sky gently

sky was to weak to open her eyes but she slowly opened them weakly

looking over at the ...boy?

he is not a man well a teen yes but not quite a man

the teenage boy touched sky's wounded arm making her flinch in pain

Sky tried to speak but no words came out of her quivering mouth

but as she looked at the teen closer ..his face was hard to make out all sky

could make out we're light blue eyes and a kind but worried smile

Sky's eyes slowly close ..so tired ..cant they just leave me be..

the teen shakes her again ..more roughly this time sky looks at him "who are you?"

sky asks "My name is Crow ..stay with me ok ? sky slowly shakes her head

but her eyes become heavy the teen named crow shook her again and said

"hay now don't close your eyes ..I need you to stay with me remember' sky weakly says "ok"

Crow gently unwraps sky's shirt from her wounded arm, letting out a low whistle crow says " damn girl you really got it didn't ya?" sky doesn't answer she only looks at the boy ..watching him..was he gonna hurt her ..what was he doing .

Crow gets up and grabs a small rod of metal "perfect" he says

walking back over to sky he kneels down and looks at sky in the eyes very seriously

"Now I'm not gonna lie to you ..this is gonna hurt ..but I'll.. try my best ok?"

sky shakes her head "ok" crow takes off a leather bracelet that was around his wrist and hold it

up to sky's mouth "bite down on this ..it helps" sky did as she was told.

crow lets out a long sigh then holds sky's shoulder then slides one finger into her wounded shoulder making sky scream in agony ..tears stream down her face as crows finger moves around in her should searching ...crow slowly pulls his finger out he held a small bullet in his hand "got it"

crow looks up at sky with worry " don't worry that was the worst part now i just have to seal the wound .." as crow talked he reached into his jeans and grabbed a lighter and slowly started heating up the small rod to a point that it was red. holding the rod with sky's shirt wrapped around it

crow tells her " hold still the best you can" crow gently puts the red hot rod to sky's open wound

causing her to scream and whimper. The wound was soon closed and sky was now in crows arms crying, crow wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders while sky held on to his shirt crying.

Sky looks up at crow as he picks her up and carries her " why are you helping me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sky Saga

Sky's eyes slowly opened, her head pounding

and her shoulder screaming. Sitting up slowly hoping not to make the pain worse.

Sky couldnt help but look around seeing that the room she's in isnt hers and

is very small, small enough to call it a closest, dull gray concret walls and a small loundry

basket liking over to the side sky saw a small table with a glass of water and two pills ..pain pills

sky grabbed the water and took the pills room is small enough to call it a jail cell.

But i cant stay here I need to get to Lin.."I hope shes alright"

Sky slowly got up and walked to the door but befoer she could open the door the door swong open making sky jump.

Standing in the door way stood a man, a man she didnt know

Sky inched away from him, scared of what he might do.

The man held up his hand "I'm not gonna hurt you ..my name is James ..my son saved you last night ..remember?" Sky held her head in thought "Crow?" looking up at the man named james

"he saved me?" James shook his head "yes he did " Sky looked past james to see a dark wood hallway "Where am I?" James sighed and smiled "Your in the Hearters Bar ..I own this place"

Skys eyes widdend a bit ..if he was going to hurt me he would have done it while i was out ..i guess

he's ok "oh ...I got to get going." Sky walked past James and down the hallway. I got to get to Lin

"but your not healed yet ..you shouldnt even be walking ..why the rush" sky spoke without looking back "my sister ..i need to take care of her" walking out of the hall and behind the bar and running into another man almost making her fall but the man caught her in time"well hello there" Sky looked up at the man that held her shoulders gently...he reminded her of her own brother "h..hello umm..i got to go." Sky quickly jumped over the bar with her good arm and ran out of the bar.

I cant believe i froze up like that.. letting out a long sigh as she ran "I hope Lins alright"

Running through the alleys Sky soon found the small make-shift home, calming down the best she could Sky walked into the hut to see Lin holding her bag of stolen goods "why didnt you come home sissy" Lins small toddler form was shaking her eyes filled with worry and..tears.

Sky let out a sigh "i got into some trouble ..how did you get that?" sky said looking down at the bag

Lin smiled "Mr. Crow gave it to me" sky couldnt help but smile at her little sister "Mr. Crow huh"

Sky sat down with her sister,grabbing Lin with her good arm and pulling Lin into her lap " was Mr. Crow nice to you?" Lin bobbedher little head yes "yep he said that he'll help us" Skys eyes narrowed ..Mr. Crow as my sister puts it shouldnt be giving my little sister false hope

Lin looked up at sky her face seriuse "could he sissy..could he really help us?" Sky looked up at the wripped and dirty blanket walls of their home "I hope so"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sky Saga

The ngiht was cold are breath showing are own breath in small

puffs of white, Lin lays asleep in my arms with a blanket thin enough to be called a rag.

Quickly but quietly I run ,walk and, jog to the place I ran from so long ago.

The winter will kill us if I dont get their help ..i have no choice in the matter anymore

It's to cold, The snow will be covering the ground soon.

Running down the alleys burned Skys feet, her legs felt like ice and her arms tightly held on to Lins sleeping form to stop her from shaking. Sky only wore torn and thinning jeans,no shoes no socks and a over sized dirty T-shirt. Lin wera a small dress that was covered in patches and small boot like shoes. The blanket that covered her was the home made shelter blanket that gave them a roof to live under. So cold ,so hungery ,so tired is there anything else that god needs to take away from me. hiding behind an alley corner wall Sky looks down at Lin with soft but tired eyes "I'll be dead before he takes her " Smirking to herself weakly realizing that sky still was the stubbern soul like she was when she was a child so so long ago ..when she had a family ..But that was a long time ago times have out from behind the corner and across the icey cold streets and down the stairs that lead down to The Hearter's Bar.

Sky raised her fist to knock but couldnt help but rethink what she was doing ..she didnt know these people what if they where the same as all the others ..dieing to get rid of her and Lin wether it be the police ..or worse. Sky backed away from the door slowly but before she could run the door opened and there stood James the owner and the man who she ran from.

James looked at Sky with shock looking at sky then down at Lin and back to Sky with worry, worry for not only her but for Lin also.

Stepping to the side James spoke " I had a feeling you would come back ..please come in" Sky walked in the bar slowly, her mind tellingher not to trust them , but her feet welcomed the warm room, Sky couldnt stop from shivering as she looked around she saw boys and men well built, even some girls. They looked like ..like..her . scars marked their bodies as if decoration their hair either lay on their shoulders or high in some lazy style. They all sat together listening to music and talking about fighting or their stories on the streets. Could this be ...a family?

As James walked them to the center of the room Lin started to wake up with a small wine and a rub if her little eyes. James stood in back of sky with his large hands on Skys shoulders " Alright ladies and ladies" The guys looked up at james, some saying "Hay' or "you wish "

James waved his hand " Yeah yeah...Alrgiht guys let these two introduce themselves ..be nice"

James sent some glares around the room , fixing lin on skys shoulder so she could fall back to sleep Sky spoke" My name is Sky and this is Lin my sister .."

One of the boys with blue hair spoke " Well hiya Sky ..my names Scott and this red head over here is Irish and that one over there" Scott pointed to a young boy with dark brown hair with red tips " Is Raven and those two are Crane and Crow and the geek on the computer back there is Tech-tech..I'll

let the girls introduce themselves " The guys nodded at Scott introduced them To sky, some waved saying "hi" or "yo'

The girls we're different they stood up some waving and others roling their eyes as a girl named Rin spoke "My names Rin and this is Ming " rin pointed to A girl with long black hair with strange purple eyes, Rin herself had short spikey red and yellow hair " that one over there next to the techster is Firefly...there dating" Firefly had bright green hair with green eyes ..Fire fly sat in Techs lap as he messed with the computer. Ming walked up to Sky seeing Lin " shes so sweet ..how old is she?" Sky couldnt help but notice that Ming talked almost in a whisper ..very shy "Umm..shes around 5 or 6 ..I'm not really sure." Ming smiled brightly at Sky and patted Lin gently on the head. Scott started to laugh "Ming your such a sucker for kids" Ming sighed turning around and sticking her tounge out at him, Sky couldnt help but giggle.A hand lands on Skys shoulder making her jump turning around think it was James ..It wasnt. Sky looked up into these bright violet orbs "oh and thats Kurone but we call him Kuro ..where have you been anyway?

He was tall his hair was pitch black and tied up in a high ponytail his face was very enchanting on so many levels. Kuro walked beside Sky " Oh just out doing some work."

Kuro looked down at Sky " and who are you?" Sky had not real choice but to look up at him "My .my ..name is Sky ..this is Lin." Kuro smiled at her , why was she being so shy and to a man no less ..Sky swore off men along time ago. Sky shook her head lightly so not to wake Lin but as she did so she start to feel how weak she really was her knees, her legs ..everything felt so weak inside.

Kuro must have noticed as he placed his arm around Skys waist t help support her " you need to rest ..here let me take you to your room" Ming walked over and took Lin as Kuro supported Sky and walked down the hall, Ming following behind them. As they came to a door sky couldnt help but look up at Kuro ..strange what is this feeling ..so weak but my stoumech feels alive. Kuro looked down at Sky, Sky quickly turned away her face red . Kuro couldnt help but smile down at her so shy but ..strong all the same. " well here we are" Kuro spoke at he opened the door to a small grey room with one small bed, a night stand, a laundry basket and a light that hung in the middle of the room "I know its not much ..but you can fix it up all you want ..if your gonna stay here long ..i hope" Kuro walked sky over to her bed and sat her down and Ming layed Lin down gently next to her Ming looked up at Sky " would you like another bed for Lin" Sky shook her head 'yes" and Ming left the room,off to get the bed.

Leaving Kuro and Sky alone with a sleeping Lin

Kuro walked over and sat down on the bed next to Sky" so are you two related by blood?"

Sky looked at Lin then to kuro " No I found her."

Hope you enjoyed the 4th Chapter to the Sky Saga

will the hearters bar be a home for Sky and Lin?

and who is this Kuro ...is there more to this small bar then meets the eye?

-please comment and rate-


	5. Chapter 5

Sky Saga -Chapter 5 -

Laying in the small bed with Lin laying on my chest curled up in a small ball

I couldn't help but think of those men and the girls that I have just met not to long ago

they look like they have been through hell like me...are they truly from here and are they like me? Could they teach me more ..how to fight?

They could make me into something more and not just some simply street rat that is constantly stepped on a spit on.

-7:00 PM- Saturday Night Life-

Walking out into the bar area

Not risking Lin coming out here I put her with Ming sense she seems to have good experience with kids, I should ask her why one day..did she ever have a child? i doubt it she isn't exactly within that age limit maybe a younger sister like Lin and I.

As i walk out behind the bar seeing so much going on all at once

it was quite a thrill but also scary as hell for someone who been hunted and wanted for years.

The bar became louder and much more busy

Scott running around as a Bouncer and Irish being his right hand man

James being the Bartender along with Crane his oldest son.

Crow seemed to be more interested in the girls then helping out with the drinks but he seemed to be very good at being a third wheel for throughing people out of the bar, the girls all except for Ming was walking around flirting with the guests wearing interesting outfits ..very tough and sexy, showing off their curves but also giving off the "Don't even try it" type feeling.

As I search i couldn't find Krono, Raven,or even Tech-tech.

Interesting, James hand lands on my shoulder, giving me a good jump and also kicking me out of my thoughts " I see your feeling better..what do you think?" James said as he looked around the bar with amusement " Just like a jungle don't ya think?" Sky shook her head as she watched Scott through someone out , Crow busted out laughing with a group of guys around his age. "I guess I'll have to get use to this." James squeezed sky's shoulder and got back to work.

{Jame's Pov]

As i got an order of Bloody Mary's and Vodka ready i couldn't help but watch this young girl stare out from behind the bar. " Like a deer in head lights" setting the glasses down in front of a biker and his girl, the biker looked up at me " who's the chick James ..your kid or something?" I couldn't help but smirk, now that i thought about it Sky could be a daughter to me, the only one pure within are sick and twisted family of fighters and thieves. "yeah shes mine"

{Sky's Pov}

Walking out from behind the bar,scared to death in so many ways, on so many levels.

walking through the crowd bumping into new and strange people,not able to make eye contact with anyone to afraid, My body starting to shake again and my eyes cant help but dart around seeing so many people and me in the center.

shoving through the crowd I run into a brick wall..or what i thought was brick,looking up following this never ending chest, finally meeting a face..it was Scott. " hay kiddo you ok "

Out of all the years of keeping secrets sky felt she could trust Scott, shaking her head No

Scott looked down at her and smiled slightly "ok I'm on break wanna join? I'm just going out to smoke a ciggy" sky looked at Scott confused "whats a ciggy?" Scott busted out laughing and guided sky out of the bar and out to the front of the bar, Sky leaned on the wall as Scott dug in his pocket and pulled out a packet, opening the packet and pulling out a white and brown stick "oh those." Scott looked back at Sky and smirked 'yeah these " Scott said as he lit his "ciggy" and took a long drag of it " so kid whats your story?" Sky stayed quiet ..not sure what to tell and what not to,

"Ok let me guess" sky looked up as she watched Scott looked her up and down ... trying to read her. His eyebrows connected as if he was confused " hmm..runaway or you lost something ..am i close" Sky shook her head "yeah" and looked down ..the pain in her chest, in her heart started up again ..lost something ..someone more like a hole family. Scott looked at sky seeing that he upset her " hay ..kiddo" Sky raised her head and saw Scott with his hands on her shoulders and looking her dead in the face with a goofy grin on his face " You may have lost something but you gained something to." Sky tilted her head to the side ..what did he mean by that? Scott rolled his eyes "Us duffes ..you got us" laughing at her Sky couldn't help but laugh with him


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sky Saga

" Aye what you two's doin out here all by yourselves?'

Sky jumps at the sound of Irish's voice, making her hide behind Scott

" Irish look what ya did ..you scared the poor girl." Scott said with a little anger behind it.

Irish stood there with a lit ciggy in his mouth, grinning with amusement as he looked at

Scott " Your sure protective over the little lass there Scott ..mine as well call her your wifey."

Irish busted out laughing to the sight of Scott s face as it started to redden " grrrr.. you little shit."

Running up to Irish and putting him in a head lock the boys soon start to fight like children.

Sky couldn't help but watch the boys with interest as this small red hair boy wiggled around under the arm of a six-foot giant with long blue hair and bear like muscles, there was no way Irish could win but as Scott turned around Irish was looking up at sky and smiled " Aye lassy wanna join us boy's for a round or two?" laughing at the sight of Irish's goofy grin and humorous attitude.

Scott soon bashed his knee into Irish's stomach making him loose his breath " ahh you dim wit

shes to young to drink" Scott spoke as he looked down at his red haired "friend' "I never said she could drink ..but hell we started at -humph" Scott kneed him again " that was a long time ago"

Crow soon walks out of the bar and around the two boys and over to Sky

"Don't worry they always do this." Looking over at Crow, Sky couldn't help but look deep into those deep yet bright violet eyes and his coal black hair that seemed to shine under the moon light

" Never said I was." Sky said grinning. "Come on lets get inside its cold." Crow said as he touched the small of Sky's back and led her inside the bar and to a back table, Scott dragging Irish still in the head lock with him.

Rin,Fire Fly and Raven where already sitting at the table, the table be connected to another table

to make it larger..was this the family table? odd.

as Crow sat down Sky slid in next to him but Scott and Irish grabbed chairs turning them backwards at the same time and sitting at the front of the table glaring at each other as if the war has yet to be won.

[Crows POV]

I couldn't help but look at this small young girl, scars marked her body but her eyes held a fire

as if she was testing each and everyone of us, its truly amazing that she's made it this far

at least shes taken a liking to Scott and Irish but she doesn't seem to be the type to fight.

the night we met seemed to be the first time I have ever seen such a beauty like this one

[Sky's POV]

As I looked around the table Rin playing with her hair and tight outfit and Firefly building something out of beer cans and crow looking at me ..was he daydreaming. I couldn't help but wave my hand in his face. His eyes stayed on me but then his eyes followed my hand. His hand reached up and held mine gently. They we're rough with cuts on the knuckles but so warm. His thumb ran over my knuckles over and over again he then bent down and kissed one of them gently.

Stunned and unsure ..what do i do?what did i do? why is he acting like this?

I look up into his bright violet eyes and see so many mixed emotions within them

Worry, kindness, strength, but what was behind that ..there was something deeper something more to this man.

he saved me for a reason what was it "why did you help me that night?" Crow smiled at her

such a bad boy type grin but to a point of showing off " because."

"because why?" his grin turned into a smile " because your special."

Giggling was heard all over the table Sky looked over at the girls, grinning and giggling at the little scene Sky blushed and small shade of pinkish red

" aye Scott" Scott looks over at Irish " Ant that cute." Irish said poking at sky as she tried to hide the blush on her face. Scott laughed and then soon the rest of the table started to laugh.

[Krono's POV]

Watching from the bar, at this little scene.

the girls and there giggling, Scott and Irish picking on Sky and Sky blushing all because of Crow and his damned flirting.

Kronos heart or was it his blood ...it boiled his stomach turned. Knowing what Crow always did with his women ..all he looked for was sex then he dumps them like trash.

I will not let that happen not to her. Why did Crow save her if he only wants to use her ..is that his new way of getting women in his bed these days.

What the hell am I gonna do shes probably fallen for him already ..that look in her eyes

the way he makes her blush.

I cant just stand by and watch this shit , mine as well put the boy on edge.

Walking out from behind the bar and telling James that I'm on break, I walked over calmly to the table and sat next to Sky, Crow glared at me, guess he knows my game.

Figures the boy may look dumb but at least those dusty wheels run in his little mind we call his brain.

[Sky's POV]

Looking in between the two boys.

the tension rose traumatically, Crow reached over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders

still glaring at Krono as if to say that I'm his and no one else. Krono smirked at this, a smirk that was stronger then Crow's bad boy one.

Krono's had Danger written in it something that outranked Crow.

Was this a war ...?

Looking over at Krono his eyes burned with a cocky emotion as if to say he's the "top dog"

which as Sky looked at Krono more and more it showed.

He wasn't huge muscle man like Scott. Krono held a skinny well built body

his hair was long past the shoulders but was held in a high messy tail, his clothing was mostly tattered cloth and leather belts and straps for his arms, his skin was milky white. His face held sharp cheek bones and a strong jaw but what captured Sky to her very core was his deep Indigo eyes. They spoke to her and held her in a tight grasp, a grasp that told her she was protected and no one would dare harm her ..not when he was around. Why though what makes her so special?

-( Why so special she asks herself , will we ever now the answer? )-


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys but I did change the name from Sky to Sora but I dont see anything big in the change because Sky or Sora meaning the same thing.

xp

please rate or message and tell me the goods or bads

so I know if I need to fix anything

-Chapter 7-

(Rin Pov)

We all watched as Crow tried flirting with the new girl.

Making her blush and giggle same old song and dance if you ask me but what was strange even for me was the fact that Krono walks over and try's to prove himself in front of Sora that hes "top dog". Crow wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulders and Krono wrapping his arm around her waist. Sora was in a war zone and she hated it ..sorta like a clueless moment. She looked so lost and scared and before any of us could say anything she got up and ran away from the table, yep they scared her. Scott was pissed off and Irish was about ready to go and get her.

(Sora Prov)

Slamming the door behind me, my heart pounding and my hands shaking.

What just happened?Why did they? Why did they do that to me?

Looking around hearing Lin crying I quickly walked outside and followed the crying,

the dark hallway carried very dim lights. Shadows bounced off the walls and floor making me more and more on edge. Walking a little faster worry growing in my chest, finally reaching a dark wooden door with small signs on the front. I put my hand on the knob and open the door quickly to hear Lin " Wheres sissy..I want my sissy?" she was on the mist of tears. Walking in to the room ignoring Ming and picking Lin up and rocking her like a mother. "shh its ok I'm here" Lin held on to my chest whimpering, Looking down at her with a small smile feeling better, scared and worry dimmed in my heart as I started to rock her. Starting to walk around the small room with her. Picking herself up on my chest looking me strait in the eyes "sissy who's that?" Ming was sitting down on her bed silently watching me "That's Ming ..a friend." Lin looked at me confused "But you said that know bodies are friend's."Looking at Lin and then at Ming, Ming looked back in understanding "Ming is ..she and others are helping us." Lin looks at me excited, she new what I meant she's seen the families on the streets happy all of those bastereds so happy ..it made us feel like we're nothing and day after day I would have to remind Lin that we're not nothing ..we're human just like them. Her excitement came from the hope of being the same ..just like me " Really like Mr. Crow said ."

my face heated up ..blushing "yes.. like what he said" Looking over to Ming I saw her with a faint smile on her face. Sitting Lin down on a rug on the floor and brushing Lin's hair out of her eye's ..her beautiful bright green eyes. She was always able to stun me just for a second..Looking Lin up and down, her torn dress and bare dirty feet "are you hungry?" Before Lin could reply Rin came walking in with a box of cereal..Frosted Flakes it said . Lin hid in my chest scared no doubt. Glaring at Rin for scaring her. Rin just smirked and sat down on the bed Ming slapped Rin on the arm and whispering something in her ear Rin seemed to decline but she look at Ming and shook her head,handing us the cereal. Ming smiled proudly "thank you sister" Rin "humphed" and laid down on the bed,playing with her wild red hair. Looking at the box I reached in and hand Lin the food "here" Lin quickly started eating from her hand. Sitting down on the floor and leaning on the bed I started eating as well Lin rested herself on my lap as we ate together quietly. Handing Lin the box the cereal so I could think . Slowly closing my eyes in thought of what to do then finally it came to me "So whats your stories?" I say opening my eyes and looking at Ming and Rin who stopped playing with her hair while Ming just sat there quietly unmoving "Whats it to you?" Rin said in a cold tone,looking at me with dead eyes ones that match my own. Looking at her with the same dead eyes. "We ran away from home along time ago" as Ming said this she should a darker side that showed the damage that was done but why would someone run away from there home ...its better then ..the streets. "Why?" Rin sat up angry " because the man that kept us nearly killed us ...is that good enough for you or do you want to get into detail."

dropping the box Lin held onto me hiding her face in my shirt. Standing up, fed up with this fake kindness in this place " details are not needed ." I said calmly but my voice full of hate for such a back lash. Lin hold onto my leg scared, looking down at her she holds her arms up to me whimpering.

Quickly picking her up and walking out of the room. By this point Lin was crying on my shoulder.

Foot steps we're heard from behind us. Ming comes running up beside me and a sad tone "hay I'm sorry about Rin she didn't mean it." I look at her with anger..anger for her words "if she didn't mean it then she would have said so herself." not even looking at her and walking to the room I and Lin stayed in.

Ming stayed quiet for a moment as we reached the door. Ming opened it for me as I walked in and sat on the bed and started rocking Lin to sleep. Ming stood at the door watching probably waiting till Lin was asleep to speak with me.

(10 minuets later)

Finally able to put Lin down on the bed and under the covers. Watching her breath even out and move around slightly then curl up and cling to the covers. Looking over to Ming whom was sitting on the floor calmly watching me sit next to Lin's sleeping form. " I don't blame you for what Rin" I said looking at Ming with calm eyes but still stern Ming looked at me "Your very smart for someone who just came of the street...me and Rin never got a chance to learn much." I couldn't help but laugh "the only way I know what I'm saying Is by copying others words and through children books." Ming giggled in a slightly girly way. I couldn't help but smile at this.

Cliffhanger …...


End file.
